Lost in You
by envyumi
Summary: (Title inspired by Three Days Grace song "Lost in You".) A Szayel Aporro Grans x Uryu Ishida yaoi fan fic. During the fight against Szayel Aporro, Renji and Uryu are badly injured and before Captain Kurotsuchi has the chance to show up, Szayel offers the Quincy a deal: Kill Renji and live as a test subject. Will Uryu abide by these terms?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is my first Szayel x Uryu story ever. I actually never considered this pairing until I read Questionable Desicions story Trial and Error

Anyways, I found I really liked this pairing and decided to write one of my own. Feedback\Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

 **Uryu's POV:**

"You lose Quincy," Szayel Aporro taunted. "And you too Soul Reaper."

"D-damn you.." Uryu cursed.

Szayel let out a laugh, full of amusement, and knelt beside Ishida, getting in his face.

"Tell you what Quincy," he said. "I'm still interested in experimenting on you so I want to let you live. I'll even repair all of those organs and other parts I destroyed...If.." He paused dramatically. "If you kill that Soul Reaper over there."

"Like hell I will!" Uryu protested. "You are my enemy at the current moment. I have no need to kill Renji, even if Soul Reapers _are_ my enemy."

He gasped out in pain, his body collapsing to the ground.

"See?" Szayel teased. "If you only listen to me, I could very well end your pain and suffering..." Once again a dramatic pause. "Uryu~"

"Don't call me by my first name!" Uryu shouted, his whole body aching because of the yelling. "You are not my friend, nor do I even like you in the slightest! The use of my first name is reserved to those closest to me."

"Oh those closest to you eh?" he pondered aloud. "Uryu. Uryu. Uryu. You have such a lovely name _Uryu._ "

Uryu scowled.

"Don't push yourself Uryu." Renji said. "He's just trying to get to you."

"Shut up Renji!" Uryu shouted once more. "I know exactly what he's doing!"

Szayel slapped Uryu on the cheek, with such force that he sent Uryu flying a few feet.

"Uryu!" Renji shouted.

Uryu collected himself, but found that he now had a broken ankle and a dislocated shoulder. He grit his teeth, forcing back yelps and screams of pain.

"Awww." Szayel said, approaching him again. "Poor poor _Uryu~_ "

"G-get.." Uryu stuttered. "Stay away!"

Szayel knelt next to him again, and grabbed his face roughly with a hand, squeezing Uryu's face. "Why don't you behave like a good little test subject and do as I say. Here I am offering you a way to end your suffering without killing you. Yet you still refuse my terms."

Uryu snarled, trying to yank away from the Arancar's grip, but failing because of his weakness. "I don't care about your terms. I will never help or cooperate with Hollow scum like you!"

Szayel Aporro frowned, pulling Uryu's face cloaer to his own, their noses just barely touching. "And just when I was thinking we could have so much fun together.~"

Uryu shuddered at the close contact with the Arancar. Almost as quickly as he was put in that awkward situation, it ended when Szayel smashed his face down on the ground.

Uryu yelped in pain as he felt a pool of liquid surround his head and soaking his black hair.

"Uryu!" he heard Renji say, but he was too weak to even lift his head in the slightest.

"Since I can't have a Quincy," Szayel began, "I'll just take a Soul Reaper instead."

"No!" Uryu shouted, his head throbbing even more from the effort. "I'm the one you want, so just leave him out of this!"

"Aw tsk tsk Uryu~." The pink haired man smirked. "I can't just leave him be. Our agreement was that you kill him and I'll save you for experiments."

"Please!" Uryu pleaded. "Just let him go! He'll ndie eventually even without a finishing blow! Just let him be! I'm the one you want!"

"Uryu. Don't do this." Renji argued. "He'll slowly torture you to death!"

Uryu slowly made it to his feet, holding his head in pain. "I'm aware of that Renji." He looked at his comrade with sympathy. "I'm sorry Renji."

But in fact, Uryu knew Renji would be okay. He had sensed Captain Kurotsuchi's spiritual pressure not too long ago, making his way this way, along with his Lieutenant Nemu.

Uryu stepped forward. "I will go with you Szayel Aporro Grans if you leave this Soul Reaper to die here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Szayel Aporro POV:**

Uryu stepped forward. "I will go with you Szayel Aporro Grans if you leave this Soul Reaper to die here."

Szayel didn't see any reason to further argue with the Quincy. After all, he _did_ just get him to agree to go with him.

He shrugged. "Fine. Whatever you say Uryu~"

Uryu twitched slightly, as if in annoyance of the audacity Szayel had for using his first name, or maybe from the amount of pain he was in. Either way, it didn't matter to him. He stretched out a tentacle, wrapping it around the Quincy's body and squeezing tight, making Uryu gasp in pain and yelp.

"Uryu!" Renji shouted, as if saying his name would bring him back.

Szayel smirked, pulling Uryu closer to him, to where their bodies were touching. He held Uryu's face in his hand.

"Don't worry Soul Reaper," he mocked. "I'll take very good care of sweet little Uryu~ Say bye bye Uryu.~"

Uryu only groaned in response.

"You're no fun," Szayel said. "I hope you show a little more spirit when we get to know each other better."

The Quincy gave no noise of complaint, so, using Sonido, Szayel transported the two of them to the center of his palace. He dropped Uryu on the ground after he noticed that the Quincy was looking a bit lifeless.

"Get up Quincy." Szayel commanded. "Our experimenting shall commence."

He got no response from his Quincy. He reverted to his first form, sheathing his zanpakuto. He knelt beside him, making sure he hadn't accidentally killed his test subject. He felt his pulse. It was faint, but it was definitely there. The Quincy's eyes were squeezed shut, his face full of pain.

"Hmm.." Szayel pondered. "This is no good. I can't have him passed out before we've even started."

He cleared an examination table, sanitizing it to make sure no chemicals or any other residue was left behind. Once he was satisfied with the results of his cleaning, he walked over to Uryu and picked him, then placed him on the table. He made sure to secure his wrists, ankles, neck, and waist to the table, in case of any resistance if and when he woke up.

"Now," he thought aloud. "Let me see..."

He traced the Quincy's ribs, each contour and divet. The Quincy was skinny. His ribs were clearly visible under his skin. But despite that, the Quincy was a talented fighter.

"Right," he said, removing his hand from his test subject. "Fixing organs and muscles."

He went straight to work, not caring if Uryu woke up in the process. In no time, all the parts that were previously destroyed were fixed, more like replaced, anew.

"Well that was easy."

Now he would wake the Quincy. He raised his hand and then slapped Uryu in the face so hard that even _his_ hans hurt afterwards.

The Quincy immediately yelped in pain and attempted to sit up, but found he couldn't because of the restraints.

"What the hell!" Uryu complained. "Isn't there a more civil way you could have woke me up?!"

"Of course not Uryu." Szayel said. "If I had tried any other way, it wouldn't have been effective."

Uryu growled. "Whatever." He paused. "Is there a reason I'm tied down to this table anyways?"

"I replaced those organs and muscles I destroyed with my little toy." Szayel replied. "I _did_ promise you that, didn't I?" Noticing the shocked look on the Quincy's face, Szayel continued, "I didn't do anything more than replace those organs and muscles Uryu, so you don't have to look like you've seen a ghost. There's nothing that is harmful inside your fragile human body. I need you for research. Why would I poison you?"

Uryu sighed, closing his eyes. "Of course.. I'm your test subject."

Szayel smirked. "Actually I have changed your position."

Uryu opened his eyes and looked at the Espada. "What?"

Szayel couldn't hide his laughter any longer. "Why.." he chuckled. "You are now officially..."

He looked at Uryu with his gold eyes. " _My_ _play thing.~"_


	3. Chapter 3

Uryu's POV:

"Your... play thing?" Uryu. repeated, making sure he heard correctly.

"Yes," Szayel confirmed.

Uryu shuddered at the thought. Was that just a fancy name Szayel gave his test subjects? Uryu sure hoped so.

"What's with that look on your face?" Szayel asked. "You look rather... disgusted..."

"I was just wondering what you're going to do with me and when you'll get me off this table. This metal isn't exactly warm you know."

"Of course." Szayel literally purred. "I will let you off of that once I have your word that you will not try to escape or try to cause any harm to me or my fracciones.

"Fine fine Szayel Aporro." Uryu said quickly. "Just get me off of this!"

Szayel started fiddling with the restraints. "My my." he commented. "Aren't you rather impatient."

In no time, Uryu was able to sit up. He rubbed his wrists where the metal was previously digging into his skin.

"Thank you." he grumbled, feeling obligated to do so.

"No need to thank me because now the real fun begins." Szayel announced, undoing the last restraint.

Uryu stood up, stretching his sore limbs.

Szayel tapped his chin, as if in thought. "Now let me think... What shall i do to you first?~"

Uryu shivered. He did not want to know what the Espada was planning...

"Oh I know just the thing..." Szayel smirked. "Uryu... Take off the remainder of your clothes."

"What the??" Uryu said quickly. "This isn't what I'd call experimenting.."

"Why aren't you quite the pervert Uryu-kun.~" Szayel said. "I just want to perform a physical exam Quincy. And if i have to, I'll tie you down again.."

Uryu shuddered. He did not want to remove his clothes. Bit he didn't want to be tied down again either...

"Fine.." he muttered. His hands went to his belt and he unbuckled it, dropping his pants to his ankles. He stepped away from them and looked at Szayel Aporro.

"The under garment as well Quincy."

Uryu groaned but did as he was told. Why had he agreed to this? He should have stayed and died with Renji. That would've been less embarrassing...

Szayel began pacing around Uryu, looking up and down each and every single part of his play thing. "So as I thought. Human bodies and those of the Arrancar have that same physical structure."

Uryu's face showed all his hate towards the Espada. He wanted to kill him right here and now. "Tch." he muttered.

Szayel tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Uryu I have a question.."

"What the hell do you want now??"

"How rude." Szayel said dramatically. "I'm hurt by your words."

"Like I give a shit." Uryu retorted.

"Well here's the question anyways.." he paused. "All hollows have holes right? So where is mine?"

Uryu blinked and thought about it. "Well it can't be anywhere from your waist up because of when Renji and I burned your clothes...So anywhere from your waist down, excluding your...left foot? Or was it the right...?"

"That's your guess huh?" Szayel Aporro asked. "Not even a specific location.."

Uryu held up a finger. "If I had to make a guess, I'd say it's on one of your thighs."

"Wrong. Good guess... though I was under the impression that your perverted mind would help you figure it out."

Uryu's eyes widened. "You mean your hole is..??"

"That's right. Right...here." Szayel smirked as he groped Uryu.

Uryu yelped and stumbled away. "What the hell?? I knew what you were referring to! You didn't need to point out the obvious!"

"That was part of the experiment." Szayel explained. "I wanted to see your reaction when I touched you there.~"

"Well don't touch me again!" Uryu yelled.

"Last I checked...You are my test subject. I am the superior here, not you."

Uryu didn't know what to do. He was backed into a corner with no way out…

"If you are trying to get out of here..remember your promise." Szayel said. "You promised that if I let that Soul Reaper live, you'd come with me and be my test subject. If you break that promise, or even try to...I will hunt down all of your friends and kill them, one by one, in front of your eyes."

Uryu grimaced at the Espada. He really regretted his decision now... Dammit all…

"Oh Uryu~" Szayel called in a slightly sing song tone. "Why don't you be a good boy and come over here~"

Uryu was more than slightly hesitant. His mind and body refused to follow that 'order'. He could not allow himself to be humiliated more.

Szayel sighed. "I'm a scientist Uryu-kun, not a dirty minded pervert like you. I give you my word that I will not do anything to you that will not help in my research."

He still hesitated. He had literally no reason to trust this Espada…

"Come now Uryu." Szayel said with a devilish grin. "Would you rather come willingly or by force? I have ways to force you that I'm sure you won't enjoy one bit."

Szayel Aporro's reasoning skills were way too good. Uryu took a few steps toward the Octava Espada; they were face to face now.

Szayel reached up and squeezed Uryu's cheek, making his lips puff out. "Such a good boy Uryu~" He paused. "Now I shall tell you the title of this experiment….The title is 'Humans and their…'"

"H-human's and their what..?"

"'Humans and their...'" he smiled. "'Sexual Tendencies'"


End file.
